User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 10
Although I am an administrator here, I can not help you with all your problems in the Network. I am a rarely active user and I devote more of my time to the wiki than to the game itself. Thank you! ---- Talkpage has been archived once more. For the users that were linked here from a welcome message, please click the "Leave Message" link above and type your message. ---- <"div"> I noticed there was this on the secret networkers page: bla bla bla bla How do you make a certain div, like on Wii Games Wiki, I want to make: bla bla bla bla Please help! I'm really wondering! :Use the following MediaWiki:Monaco.css code: .your-class-name > ul > li > a { color:white; } :Substitute your-class-name with something like cheatcodes or cheat_codes. This only works when the secret codes are inside a list. 20:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I've cooked up a slightly more compatible version that makes ALL text white, list or not. .snetworkers * {color:white !important;} .snetworkers {color:white !important;} :Use or . Use the div for block elements such as lists and other divs, but use the span if you have inline elements such as text. : 20:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get why we can't just have the . In fact one of the reasons I made it was to get rid of unclean span tagging. ::: doesn't automatically switch between and , so you can't fit a list of Networkers in a template to comply with XHTML standards. And, if we have changes to make to the background of this page, all of the snetworker-classed tags will change with one small modification to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. 20:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean the XML, I meant just hiding the names under white colouring. :::::Hiding the names under white coloring does not work in all different forms of Monaco.css. Omega was developing a skin with a black article background. If he still used that skin today and we used the template, the white text would appear quite prominently. If we keep it the way it is, then Omega can easily add the same code above so that the text matches the background. 21:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah! The skin is better! Check it at the homepage here. :Oh, you guys actually noticed my skin here? =P Yeah, I think that's one of the main reasons I had to re-think what I was doing originally for the SNs =P -- 22:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) top users when is goin to be the next cache for top users-- 20:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's monthly for Featured Users. Speak spanish? Hi, you speak spanish? j_stop_black_635 - User: j_stop_black :No, why do you ask? 21:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::He speak Spanish-- 03:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) unblock you can unblock the templates polls to can category them-- 14:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Omega's done them. Grammar The grammar is weird in your last barnstar. 19:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you can tell that one to German ;) 21:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I dont have very good grammar XD-- 04:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's really true. Work on your grammar a little, then probably you can try out for adminship. Tell me when your good with it, and I will PROBABLY give you a grammar quiz. Is that needed, FB100Z? Personally, it sounds too "elementrish" and "kindergartenish" and "sillish". Compared to Boidoh, he just needs to capitalize his "I"'s. An Idea Hey i had an idea to put on the Rank walkthrough's to put the people that would like to help someone to pass the rank do you think it might be a good idea? -- 19:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :No. The walkthrough provides instructions and is not a trade market. If you want someone to assist you in your MLNing, then the forums are the better place to go. 01:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 21:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I actually meant that "avatar" to be for Brandbest1...I recommend you ask BB1 if he wants it. Otherwise, I'm fine without it. 01:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't need it... :::Deleted then. Have a nice day. :D Admin? Who's the admin for the UnMLNWiki? 04:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) is FB100Z he made UnMLNWiki-- 04:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, but GB1 made MLNWiki, and he isn't the admin. 04:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) well need to whait to he respond this question-- 04:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I'm the creator of Unmln, and FB100Z is a groupie/admin/sysop ;) No, GB1 hasn't set up an account on Unmln, so I can't make him an admin. Plus, I'd rather wait for some edits before promotion. He's the creator of this Wiki, yet he hasn't actually . ::And GB1 still has admin stats on this Wiki. 07:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::GB hasn't even been on here for a while. ;) -- 18:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::His last edit was in 30 June 2008 that is a long time-- 00:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Doesn't change the fact that he's the owner of the Wiki, and while owners may disappear, in all technicality, Me, Rahkshi, and him are all co-creators, though it took a little while for some of us to get over here. -- 15:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Kanoka Club badge To stop codes being given out, please may you protect the Kanoka Club Badge page 14:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Come on the irc. THE CODE IS NOT WORKING ON THE ROCKET GAME... ;Tips: *Click anywhere on the Module NOT on the clicking button. *Is Caps Lock on? *Type the code without spaces. *Playing the game multiple times has caused problems in the past. 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Which code? tell me on the irc on friday. :I'm on IRC now, so if you're available... 21:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Rocket game code? 21:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Worth mentioning in the article? It's not really that significant. 21:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)\ :The more info, the better. 03:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I got the code and it works, though I typed it with CAPS LOCK on and holding the "SHIFT" button. template item template item is not working well 03:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks perfectly fine to me. Screenshot, please? And this is probably another dumb Internet Explorer bug. 03:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :i can send you a pic how it looks and I tink too are Internet Explorer bug,I have some problems like that in this wika.-- 04:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Module Base Noticed you were working on the Template:Module Base. Is there anything that I can help to improve or fix? 23:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I wanted to make a version of called , which is literally equivalent with the exception that "How to Obtain" and "Items Needed" are omitted. Now, it has been deleted as it simply didn't work. 23:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::I understand what you are working to achieve. The module templates already support the use of N/A to indicate a row which should not appear on the site. I have fixed up the Networker Trade Module article to remove those rows. 03:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Ambushed? O.K., so user aren't allowed to put the MLN codes on the website because it gives users an unfair advantage. Does a section about who has Ambush Modules not do that? Considering that Ambush mods are a part of the game, why did you create that topic? All that is doing is impairing certain peoples ability to complete level 4. You are clearly told in rank 4 that you can either get Dino Horns through either the Dino Grazing Mods or the Ambush Mods. Why are you ruining it for people? This is what I mean in the Omega Blademan posts. Ajraddatz he has a point. like the space skull badge:without the ambush mods, unless some1 has extra lost probes to trade, the user cannot get the badge :Are users allowed to post other users' ambushing ethics in the LMB's? 02:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) the ones on LEGO.com? i think so... :And what about us...? 02:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::This is hardly about ethics. Also, if the LMB's are doing thing like this, it is wrong. We should all work to change that. Also, to use your type of analogies, Could I go around killing mentally challenged people simply because Hitler did? I think not. ::Ajraddatz :::*sighs* I'm trying my best to avoid flaming. :::The LMB's are the brainchild of the very people that created MLN, which is obviously the whole point of the wiki. :::Is Hitler the reason why we're here? 03:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::nope. how did he even get involved in this? More Spam Have a look at this page How do you make freinds with whenua. Made by . editable? why is your page editable now? before it said "view code" or something. He dont whant spamers on their page-- 02:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Template Can you approve the template Template:Page base‎‎, this template make less text in pages and for new users know what need to have each page.-- 02:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I greatly apologize for my two-day period of inactivity. In response to german77: I do not approve of the template. In my opinion, nearly 50% of the text on short pages are headings. This is one of my pet peeves: unnecessary headings on very short stubs. I have been attempting to rid short pages of all their headings for the past few weeks, but I really haven't got much done. 21:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok no problem just ask you can delete the page if you want.-- 23:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) My Sig Problem?? Whats the problem with my sig?? 22:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :It had a linebreak. I've fixed it for you... 00:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) User Talk:94.192.104.204 Do something with I.P 94.192.104.204 because he messed up the stock on my store. Do something with this Vandal... 22:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Done 00:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) sound I want to put a sound to make as loop how I can due that-- 02:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You're going to have to record the sound in some way. I'm sure there's software that can do that, but at best try to avoid playing it on your computer and using a microphone ;) Otherwise, there might be a way to access the sounds via the source XML. 02:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I have a microphone.-- 02:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Only need know how put it in the wiki.-- 02:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I meant to avoid using microphones and your computer's sound system =P There's probably something useful in the XML. I'll check when I have the chance. 03:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Is this all the MLN Loops? Because I've got a program which just downloads straight from the source. Heck, I've got all the sounds on my computer :3 *Crosses fingers that it's not illegal* 09:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) User:Haidzz 13‎‎ Vandal more than one code in his page I have hide some as *****.-- 04:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) At my point of view he is not a vandal only don't know the rules because he talk about more badges.-- 04:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Written on his talkpage and updated the warning templates. 09:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Add a sentence. Cam i add this to my add?? Well here is my whole ad and this is what i wanted yu t put. Want Alot Of Items From All Ranks?? We Have Alot Of Items We Have Cheap Items We Have Fun Polls We Also Have Alot Of Events Check Out Our Auction and Lotto. Come To The Brick Stop Whole Sale Super Market Today MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Another spammer Mt1‎‎ have made 5 spam pages and 3 warning as I know.-- 03:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC)